Why Me?
by Scorpina
Summary: How many times can I torment these guys? Kratos Jacobs is about to become a father, much to his father's delight. However rules and traditions have complicated things that involves the involvement of one particular dragon caught in the middle!
1. Chapter 1

Why Me!?

Chapter 1- The beginning of the end.

Realm jobs, can't live with them, can't ignore them. Just recently I found myself on one more. Just a single swine was all, nothing major. But the problem arose for us dragons. We ran out of kinks to kink out, we have gone as young as we can without the WWE Universe freaking out, and I got rather pudgy to say the least… Oh, yeah.. Hey, it's Matt.

You know me and the realm jobs and swine men, blah, blah, blog. Anyway, it was one final one until a great evening. Kane told us we were invited to the Shokan realm for a meal… a normal meal. No heart like the last time as Kane told the guys who were with him from the start. He announced Kratos had big news, which made the Big Red Monster smile. He already knew. He was going to be a grandpa!

The guys figured out that little tidbit when Triple H was teasing him and saying Batista and Kane could start an old fart club. Grandpas only.

Kane didn't care, the new was too exciting for him as he couldn't wait to see his son.

Speaking of kids, a good deal of them have left us. All the kids from the new dragons such as Morrison and Miz have gone to work with Beowulf and his siblings. They are a 24-hour charity organization. They distribute food, clean water, medicine and other supplies to people in need. Recently, his sister Ember had started to buy up mortgages of people who have lost their home yet give it back to them through a 'lottery'. Yeah, the kids made a fake lottery so people could keep their homes and make it through the next few years. It wasn't a band-aid solution, they kept track of all the families they helped and ensured that they were not depending on the 'lottery' money.

As the evening came, the dragons, new and old gathered in the hotel lobby. Kane was beaming brightly as he told everyone to play dumb, that was easy, but his smirk was a dead give away right now. Kratos is going to know the instantly he sees his father that he is aware of the announcement. I nearly didn't go. I was too full from today and it wasn't going anywhere soon!

Kane however talked me into it. "Kratos loves you Matt, you were the one that held him in your pouch remember? None of the other guys did it unless I forced them or convinced otherwise!" he explained to me.

"I know, but I don't want to offend anyone. I mean if they put all that time and effort into cooking us a meal and I don't eat it…"

"They will understand, besides. I haven't eaten all day, I will be sure the food is not wasted" he vowed and smiled. "So, you coming?"

I couldn't ignore that grin on his face anymore. He was like a kid on Christmas morning. I nodded to him and agreed to go. Kane left for a moment to get his wife as we all stood in the hall in wait. "So, you think this is going to make a kind, more gently monster? Or are we still going to get the same 'evil' Kane?" Hunter asked aloud with a grin.

"Wait for it to be your turn" warned the Deadman. "Then we'll see what come out of your yap!"

Triple H nearly rebuttled the remark, yet Kane returned with his Mrs.

We were on our way to Shokan realm to see Kratos…


	2. Chapter 2 the awkward introduction

Chapter 2- the awkward introduction.

The moment we arrived, Kane looked about. He brought us to the throne room where Kratos whispered into his wife's ear in secret. The moment he saw us though did he break way from the whispering and greeted his parents with a crushing embrace. Kane returned to hug and asked as to what they owe the honor of being here. Smooth. Really smooth Kane.

Kratos smiled as he announced it would be said over dinner. All the while, Kratos' wife was staring at each and every one of us oddly. Almost as if inspecting us. We were in our dragon form since the Shokans were more comfortable with us in such manner. We walked to the dinning hall as Eva began to get closer to the males. She shunned the slimmer and smaller ones and focused mainly on Snitsky, John, Jeff, Thorn and I. Her hands came onto each of their sides oddly as if feeling them up. Thorn nearly jumped when she did that to him and gently told her he was a married man. But she did that to everyone. Feeling their sides yet quickly shunning them afterwards.

It stopped the moment we came to the dinning hall, however Eva stopped me from entering. Her hands came onto my full stomach as a small gasp came from her, she began to purr and coo oddly at me. What shocked me was the fact that Kratos paid no mind to it!

I nearly yelled aloud 'Your wife is hitting on me!' but I wasn't one to ruin a dinner, that Miz's job!

Her hands kept on my stomach as she began to speak. "You are not hungry, are you?" she asked.

I confessed to her I wasn't, I just came from a realm job and wasn't in the mood to eat. Eva led me to a room down the hallway. She invited me to sleep as the rest of ate. I thought she was going to follow me in, but she closed the door behind me and left. The room was lavishing with an oversize bed to boot! I leaped onto it playful, yet the moment I hit the mattress did I feel exhausted. Odd, I wasn't sleepy when I got here, but now I couldn't keep my eyes open!

I tucked myself deeper into the soft bed and felt my body sink into the down. I was so out of it, I couldn't hear anyone outside the door… let alone if anyone came in or out of the room. My mind was a complete blank as the rest was wondrous! I can never catch enough sleep, being on the road and all. When I woke though, I was refreshed and ready for anything! I walked out of the room and rejoined the others who just finished eating a ten-course meal. Everyone looked particularly full as Kratos finally spilled the beans that he was a father to be.

Kane laughed aloud and congratulated his son, as Eva kept smiling strangely at me for some reason. Kratos warned us though that Shokan dragons have different means when it comes to raising their young. "It's a lot different than what you had to do dad," he explained.

"How different?" questioned Jeff.

Kratos wouldn't go into the details. He couldn't anyway. It was a secret that the elders warned he could not reveal. Not yet at least. Kratos and our hosts were thanked for the meal, as I thanked them for the rest. Just as we turned to leave, Eva smiled once more to me and gave a wink. I didn't like the look of it, not the least bit!

We arrived back home, just outside of the hotel. Kane announced his fullness and he was going to sleep, many of the guys followed yet Snitsky and Jeff stayed outside with me. "What's wrong?" asked my brother.

I told him of Eva's flirting ways with me. "She was seriously into me!" I told them how she kept rubbing my stomach yet stared mainly at my belly button of all things!

"Whose turned on by a gut hole?" Snitsky asked aloud.

She wasn't exactly turned on. She was just excited to it. Jeff then noticed something odd, as my shirt was rolling up he pointed out odd markings on my stomach. I pulled my shirt up all the way and noticed them too, all around my stomach and especially around the navel area. "Did anyone go into the room I was sleep in?" I asked.

No one knew, their backs were turned. I was getting worried about this, what the hell was with Eva?

In the Shokan realm

Kratos waited for his father to leave as he turned to his wife. "Did you find one?" he asked.

Eva nodded as she spoke of Matt. "He's perfect, and plump! The elders have already marked him for me!" she explained with great excitement.

He nodded to her and sighed. "I wish we could warn him ahead of time, I don't want to do that sort of thing to family."

Eva nodded. "I know, but it is a rule, he cannot know until it happens!" she explained.

Kratos nodded in agreement. "Here's hoping he is ready in time"


	3. Chapter 3 The Marks

Chapter 3- The marks

"I have never seen anything like this" Kane said as I showed him the strange markings the next day. They have yet to vanish and were really starting to worry me. Jeff too was also concerned. "I think you need to see Princess Kitana, she knows more about this than me" Kane suggested. My other concern was the realm job I did a while ago. I did have a few kinks, yet they weren't going away.

"When did you try that?" Kane asked. When I explained just last night, he suggested I wait 24 hours before trying again. Everyone's metabolism seems to have slowed down as of late and a day usually clears it all up.

I nodded to him and went to the realm after breakfast, just a glass of OJ for me today. I opted to go topless so the markings would be the first thing she notices… that and my gut… Damn pig.

I just appeared in the court when Kitana approached. "Matt!" she called, yet paused as he eyes came to my belly. Her fingers traced along the edges and strokes. She gave a gasp to it before her eyes looked into mine.

"So, you know what this means?" I asked of her.

She said nothing until she summoned her sorcerer Emac. Once he appeared and he too saw the odd symbols on my flesh, he nodded to the princess and went into a temple close by. She said nothing and yet he knew what needed to be done, I was worried. "Uh… what do you know?" I asked of her.

"There is nothing wrong with you" Kitana explain. Normally when someone tells you nothing is wrong with you, when you never asked what was wrong in the first place… something is defiantly wrong!

Emac returned a short time later with a jeweled urn. He spoke an odd incantation to open the container and passed it over to me. This was something special to them, why else would you need a spell to open it? I looked between Kitana and Emac. "What is it?" I asked.

Kitana explained it is royal jelly from the bees of Edina. So rare that it's made once every thousand years and never spoils. The thing felt like it weighed a ton of bricks, such a small container and yet heavy! "It's sacred to my people, but it is meant to be consumed by a dragon" she whispered lowly.

"But why me?" I asked.

"Because you need it most" Emac explained.

Gee, for someone who said nothing was wrong with me, there sure must be something wrong!

Reluctantly, I drank down the jelly. It was thicker than frozen peanut butter! Slowly it tricked out, as one massive glob. It stuffed into my mouth and felt like tar. I tried to chew it, but there was no give to it and it nearly sealed my jaw shut! I swallowed it whole and endured the bitter taste and horrible aftershock of it. Kitana smiled as he her my stomach churn and rumble oddly at first, but them it began to sound muffled. I felt full! Very full.

"You best go home and rest that swine off Matt" Kitana announced.

I nodded to her with uncertainty. Something stunk here, and it involved me! Well, I went home and told the others Kitana said nothing about the markings. It was Morrison who pointed out that the markings have vanished! Looking down, and in a mirror, they did disappear! But, why wasn't I at ease with it?

"Perhaps it was just dirt?" Miz questioned.

If it were, it would have come off as I tossed and turned at night. My stomach bubbled aloud, the sound was so massive, the whole hallway heard! Vince in particular! He quickly approached me and asked if I was ok. "Did you have anything odd to eat?" was one of the questions.

Now that he mentions it….

Vince wasn't certain and sent me to the trainer's room for a check up. I got the full physical as the doctor was rather disturbed by the bowel sounds, he was worried that I had a stomach flu or something. But then he noticed swelling. Grabbing a durable tape measure he brought it around my waist and held it. After every grumble, my stomach would expand! "Oh God, not this again!" I pleaded.

The trainer said to tell Kane, our doctor was familiar with our little misadventures. Especially ones including swine men, a full stomach and me!

I sought out Kane and told him what happened on Kitana's realm, he was startled to the news but to be safe, a clone was made of me. Kane remained with me for the rest of the night to see what was wrong.

Bluntly, I was getting fat… AGAIN!

Kane tried to figure out what would cause this, the jelly Kitana gave me could be an allergic reaction. If that's the case than my inner beast is a squirrel! "I can't be allergic Kane, I would be dead it that was the case!" I protested.

He saw no other reasoning for it, he suggested I sleep on it and we try to figure out where it goes from here.

Let me make one thing clear to anyone out there, if you feel something is wrong… DON'T EVER SLEEP ON IT!

I awoke the next morning, worst off than before!


	4. Chapter 4 Not Again!

Chapter 4- Not again!

My scream the next morning woke the whole hotel floor. Jeff fell out of bed as the Deadman came bursting through the side door to our room. "What the hell… Damn!" Taker announced.

I stared blankly in the mirror. I become Fat Hardy again! "Taker what the hell is happening to me!" I demanded. "How is this happening?"

Taker was lost for words as he tried to call Kane, when he didn't answer, Taker teleported to Kane's hotel room and brought him into mine. He wasn't very coherent at first, but one he saw what became of me. He knew it wasn't good. Of all other people to arrive was Randy Orton… you know him and his ninja powers.

Orton just invited himself when he heard Taker screaming at Kane to get up and out of bed, he brought with him a book from the Nether Realm and skimmed through it without saying a word. Since he's been out in an injury, Kane had allowed him full access to the realm and read up. He had uncovered great things about the Shokan dragons and their ways but not all the books had the information he needed. I had to sit back down as Jeff picked himself off the floor.

I was nearly in tears, when Orton shouted "Ah ha!" so loud, everyone jumped. "Matt, what did you eat again?" he questioned me.

"Royal jelly"

Randy nodded as he read the passage in the book. Royal jelly is a powerful substance that can only be eaten by dragons or the bees. However the effect in a dragon drastically alters their body. "It says when a dragon eats Royal Jelly, it hardens their body and expands it. Their bellies become insulated, and firm. In other words, it's like blubber."

"Skip that explanation of that, why is it doing this to Matt?" Taker demanded.

Randy didn't know, he just explained that was the whole purpose of the Jelly, to make dragons fat. However what troubled him and all of us was why did Kitana give it to me? She knew what it would do if I ate it, why did she want me to? It was making no sense to me but my developing size wasn't stopping. I heard my pants tear down the sides as my shirt was officially shredded. I was LARGER than when Dark held me captive, and growing!

Kane paced about in worry, this happened after we came from Kratos' dinner. "You don't think…" whispered Jeff.

"No, Kratos would never hurt Matt!" Kane roared defiantly. "But who gets the gravy for this. Why would they want a large Hardy Boy?" he asked.

"Please don't say large," I muttered.

There went my self-esteem.

Taker however figured there was something else going on. There has to be a bigger plot to all of this. "It could have happened to any one of us, but… why Matt of all people?"

"Someone out there must hate me, I mean am I really any amusing to have this sort of thing happen? What the hell kind of incident is this, I've read stories on the internet with similar content. Yet here we are!" I growled.

"Yeah like a bit out of or something" muttered Jeff.

"Ok, let's talk about this computer crap later. I'm going to confront Kitana!" Kane announced as he teleported to her realm. I stayed on the bed feeling sorry for myself once more, I couldn't help but wonder if this was Eva's doing. She kept giving me a little look and wink every so often, could she have done this? Kane returned an hour later, he couldn't find Kitana anywhere let alone sense her. I sighed aloud and flopped back onto my bed… in which the legs gave out from under it.

"Ow" I muttered lowly to my luck.

"We will figure this out Matt, I suggest you go home. We'll cover you" Taker announced.

I nodded in agreement. I went home to my own bed and tried to sleep off this horrible morning. Before I did though, I found my skin growing scales. I began to transform into a dragon unwillingly! My body altered as I the form took over! As I fell onto my bed, I couldn't help but feel as if I were being watched.

Down stairs, the floor was stressed as someone walked about them. Jeff didn't follow me home and his girlfriend is with her mother for the month. It continued to grow louder as whoever it was came up the stairs! Slowly, I got off the bed and stood ready to confront the intruder!

They lingered just outside of my doorway, I threw open the door and prepared to strike, but no one was there! I nearly settled down until someone grabbed me from behind and threw me onto the floor! I gasped to see Eva! She smiled to me as her hands grasped onto my love handles. "You turned out just right," she cooed.

"What the hell is this? Why are you doing this to me!" I demanded of her.

She said all would be explained, but she had to get herself comfortable first. I watched her hands glide down my stomach and towards my navel cavity. She grinned and whispered. "What to see something strange? It's how I keep warm" She forced one of her hands into my naval! I could feel it inside of me!

"Stop it! Stop it!" I ordered her and tried to get away, but I couldn't move. I felt the air knocked out of me, as I went unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5 Gut feeling

Chapter 5- gut feeling.

I woke sprawled out over the floor, I was sick to my stomach and the feeling only got worst. My whole gut was pitch black… and moving! For a moment I thought it was a bad dream, and the chest-bursting alien was going to erupt any moment! But no… it wasn't. I stubbed my toe on the way down the stairs and it hurt like hell! I kept clenching onto my belly as something within felt greatly agitated!

An odd feeling came over me as I could feel cold flesh pressing into my warm, supple selt… then melting into one another… connecting us! An unsustainable hunger followed as I began to tear open my fridge. I ate everything available and then tore into the cupboards, my dragon claws tore into the cans with ease as I couldn't stop myself from shoving anything and everything into myself! After that little episode, I crashed to the ground hard among the cans and garbage.

Oh God, why me?

Nothing has been the same for me since becoming a dragon. But I just wondered, why me? My stomach moaned hungrily and in anger of indigestion, I brought that upon myself, but why? What was going on? What's happening to me? I passed out once more on the kitchen floor, I didn't know it at the time… someone was waiting for me to!

I stirred a while later, I lay on the large bed that Kratos provided for me as I slept during their supper. What startled me was the five Shokan elders huddling around the bed. "What the hell?" I moaned. They gave me room as I felt horrible, I tried to sit up but they eased me back down. Two were feeding stuffing off plants into my mouth as the others were at the foot of the bed muttering something, an incantation maybe or a prayer. I tried to sit up again, but once more, I was forced back down. The force alone made me swallow whatever was in my mouth.

"Don't struggle, she is not comfortable yet" one said.

She?

It was then I felt my insides squirm as something large move about. I didn't realize at the time but the tip of a dragon's tail was lingering out of my bellybutton of all places! For an odd reason, I was in my normal, human form, but the constant movement from under my skin was getting almost too painful to endure!

"What the hell is going on! What are you doing to me?" I demanded of them.

The elders said nothing as one forced the tip of the tail into my abdomen. They then filled it with an odd plaster as it. They said that their queen was under my skin, and she is nesting!

Eva finally became calm and still, she no longer thrash about for comfort. I kept demanding them what was going on, when one elder finally spoke to me. "We are nearly done preparing you"

"Preparing me? For what!" I demanded. I began to get upset and wanted answers as to what the hell was happening to me and what part they played in all of this. Yet the elders remained cool and calm as they continued on. My clothing had been set off to the side they had dressed me in long black pants with a sash belt their warriors and Kratos wore. On it was the family crest of Kratos and Kane, a dragon. I kept demanding an answer to all of this. But the elders said it was law that cannot be spoken, it can only be upheld until the time was right.

Stupid law.

I got myself out of the bed and tried to walk, my balance was officially messed up. Also I was getting hungry. "Kratos has summoned his brothers to assist him in such peril. We have equipment for you in the throne room. Will you come with us?"

I didn't have much of a choice, as the guards carried me out of the room. The elders made small talk with me explaining that Kratos' brothers and sisters were brilliant creatures and concocted the perfect interments for them to use. I just had a bad feeling that it was going to be mainly used on me!

Why the hell does this never happen to John Cena or the Undertaker?

I was taken to the throne room where Kratos paced back and forth nervously. He was in no condition to be a father. He hasn't gained a single pound for her. He was the same size as before.

What the hell is going on here? Really?!

The moment I came into the room, Kratos smiled as he sensed Eva has made herself comfortable under my skin. But quickly noticed how pissed I was. "Your highness, you should leave as we prepare him," the elders whispered to Kratos. He nodded as he said nothing to me and left the room willingly.

"What more are you going to do to me?" I asked as a contraption came over my lips! It locked onto my mouth and held itself in place. I tried to scream yet no words could escape. A long, tubing went down my neck. The Shokans nodded as they ensured it was in the right place.

"Do not be alarmed, we are just fattening you up"

I tried to pull the device out, yet they ordered the guards to hold me, the Shokans seemed to have borrow industrial equipment as whatever they were using for food was forced down my neck.

Did I mention I sometimes HATE being a dragon?

It went on for hours. I grew so full they no longer had to restrain me. I couldn't reach the device that held itself firmly in place. I was so stuffed everything from the chest down was numb. Hell I couldn't even see over my stomach anymore. Yet all the while I heard Eva cooed and purred happily as she could.

That or it was my stressed bowel!

They removed the latch as I moaned painfully. The elders did a finally check up of me, feeling about my stomach and pressure points. They wrote the amount of food I was filled with, as well as how long it would last for Eva. When it was said and done, all the Shokans left the room as Kratos returned.

He looked down at me as we were left alone. "You… are in… so much trouble… mister," I moaned painfully at him. Somehow I've retained my dragon ability to grow into my meals.

Kratos nodded. "I know, and you're going to like me even less soon enough. I just learned about this Uncle Matt. She chose you as her heat sources since… well… you were pudgy from the realm job, she thought you were perfect."

"Heat sources? Is this what this is all about? I'm just an oversized hot water bottle!" I demanded of him.

Kratos told of a tradition the Shokans had when they were dragons. Females cannot retain the heat needed to keep the children or herself warm, she would die if no source were found. Which brings me into the picture. They never asked whoever became the incubator as it were. They just did it.

"What now? I can't just stay here!" I demanded of him.

Kratos fell silent. "That brings a new tradition up, my part. Uncle Matt, you can't leave until she is ready. Kitana got the note the elders wrote on your belly about the royal jelly. It retains itself so Eva and he children will stay warm inside of you. In other words, you won't lose that weight until a later time" Kratos began to act strange as he found the down bedding in the room. I was disgusted to watch him swallow them along with a pillow. Something is wrong with this kid!

The day was going from bad to worst. I tried to get myself off the ground, but had very little energy to do so and movement in my arms or legs. I managed to roll to my feet, and tried to walk about. "I'm going home, maybe your dad can fix this!" Every step was a challenge as I make my way towards the door. However Kratos rushed to them!

There was a look in his eyes, he said nothing as he closed and locked the doors his back turned to them as he stared at me. "You can't go Uncle Matt, I can't let you. I will make you stay!" he vowed.

A crazed look came over his eyes, as he appeared to be stalking me! "Kratos… wh…what are you doing?" It was the last thing I asked of him…


	6. Chapter 6 Check up

Chapter 6- check up- Jeff

I just got home a week after Matt was sent back to rest up. I called out for him yet got no answer. "Matt! Matt! You still asleep man?" It was odd, I know he was in the house, I could still smell him… yeah I use my dragon tongue a lot! I smelt open cans of food and litter. My curiosity brought me to the kitchen first as it was a complete and utter mess! He either had a party or the mice have learned how to open the fridge and use a can opener. Matt's scent was most dominate in the room, it was his doing, but why? He fell into a food stupor or something?

I made my way back to the stairs after I cleaned up the kitchen. I picked up another scent. It puzzled me as it grew stronger and stronger towards his room.

Peering in, I saw his covers skewed across the floor, yet no Matt. His scent had faded from a day's time, if he had been here all week, it would be the most dominate smell! I called the others to help. Kane was the first to arrive and was just as puzzled as I was when he smelt Eva in the room. Taker was next along with Batista. We stood in the room, confused and couldn't understand what happened to Matt. Kane picked up the smell of his daughter in law, but also the Shokan warriors and elders. "I think we need to pay my son another visit," Kane announced.

I agreed as we went to the Shokan realm once more. We arrived in the halls when I smelt my brother. He has been here very recently! Kane could smell it too! The elders were just walking down the halls with the guards when they saw us. "Lord Kane! What a surprise!" one elder announced and welcomed us.

"We're looking for Kratos" Kane said. "My son, where is he?"

The elders were silent, as the guard couldn't look Kane in the eyes. Just then I heard Matt screaming! It came from down the hall! Brushing past the elders, I followed his scent into the throne room. The doors were locked shut! Kane and Taker were quick to arrive, Kane used his powers to unbolt the door. He forced them open as we walked into the room. There was silence and no sigh of Matt.

What startled me was Kratos who lay on the ground, he was moaning painfully as he looked ready to be a father. He gave another deep gulp as his stomach continued to expand another four inches all the way around, Kratos rubbed himself contently as Taker called aloud. "That must have been a hell of a meal!"

His hand stopped caressing himself. Gradually Kratos pulled himself off the ground, his hands remained on his packed stomach oddly as he was startled to see us. He gave a rather loud burp and tried to suppress the sudden rush of air out of his lips. His size was rather odd. I mean what father to be has a firm belly? It wasn't soft by any means as well. I got to admit, whatever filled him prevented his arms from going down. "Oh… Dad… I didn't think you were going to come until after the birthing…" he said nervously.

"Well situations arise. Do you know why Eva was at the Hardy house?" he asked.

Just then, Kratos' belly began to rock in a rebellious motion. Something was fighting in there and refused to stay put. It startled Kane as well. "Odd, don't those things instantly digest when you eat them and are a father to be?" Batista questioned.

Kratos forced himself to his feet. He waddled over to his father and tried to usher us out of the room in a hurry. "Dad, now isn't a good time." He paused as he clenched his stomach painfully. It moaned as he did, Kratos was in great discomfort! "Please come back later" We paused as a faint voice was heard. It came from somewhere in the room. "Dad, please!" We were forced out of the room as the door slammed on us and locked tightly. It stunned Kane and us all.

Taker scratched his beard as he turned to me. "He's hiding something"

"No kidding, but what? Where's Matt?!" I asked, I was getting worried sick.

Kane knew too, he said it was best if we left for now, and try again tomorrow. "He knows where Matt is"


	7. Chapter 7 Ill

Chapter 7- Ill- Kratos.

The moment Eva told me the wondrous news. I was on cloud nine! I was going to be a father! Such pride filled me that I began preparations. I checked the prisons for swine men and had ordered if there were any realms that held them prisoner, to send them to us. No doubt I would be on hungry beast! Especially with what I saw my father eat for just for four siblings of mine, I knew I would have the same hunger… or so I thought.

I was already starting to eat the swine demons we kept, yet by next day. I was back to my trim self! This was troubling, I could smell Eva was pregnant and yet… why am I not hungry?

The Shokans had a fantastic healing warrior. He had learned from all the best healers of the realms, so I sought his help. He did a check up of me and confirmed that I was in perfect health. But that is not what I wanted to know. "Eva is pregnant" were the first words from my mouth. He stopped me there and ordered he be taken to her at once.

We came to my chambers were the elders already bundled thick blankets about her body, she was just slightly cold as the fireplace began to roar to life with fire. The healer did his evaluation on Eva and told the elders she was indeed expecting.

However, none of them were happy, not in the least bit. I told them that my father and his friends will be joining us for dinner tomorrow night, the elders all turned and whispered to one another. A glimmer of home came in their eyes as they told me it was a fantastic idea. The four younger elders were left with Eva, the oldest one wanted to speak with me alone.

He was over 20,000 years old. Yeah, they live quite long! He brought me to the chamber of records and books, I was sat down as he began to ask me questions. "You tried to gain weight, didn't you?" he asked.

My head nodded to him. He looked to the books and asked what I saw all around us. "Books of the past" was my answer.

"Yes, books of the past. But one book, is the deaths of all the dragons that have come to be born yet died. King Goro told you, many died of broke hearts. Not all of them did parish of such cause. To ensure this does not happen to you, you must follow our tradition of the birth. For you are no longer an Earth Realm dragon. Our environment, our food and your wife have made it as such."

This stunned me, but it explained why the weight wouldn't come. "You said your family is coming for dinner, correct?"

I nodded to him. "Good, she will select then"

The elder went on to say Eva is in dyer need of a heat source, my father's friend's were perfect. They had all she needed, a large frame, warm blood and soft flesh. I nearly protested and insist they be warned ahead of him, but he said traditions must be upheld, if any of them said no. Eva and my children are guaranteed to die. "If they all say no, yet one is altered, they cannot refuse for when they learn the truth, they would have come so far they cannot go back, or change back without doing this task for you"

I had to agree with him on that. But then the question arose as to what happened after. This was when he became very serious. "Your wife and her host cannot be away from you! At no given time can you leave them alone for any second of the day, at all times they must be with the father!"

"How can I do that? I don't have my pouch anymore!" I protested, the task seemed nearly impossible to do.

But there came a grin over the old Shokan, he smiled as he told me of a way. "It will ensure they are not out of your protection, but they will hide in plain sight!" this had my attention.

"I will do anything!"

He smile widened. "You must keep them in your belly"

I felt my own stomach knot up. "I have to eat them?"

"No, you are not feeding off of your wife and host. You are protecting them, there is no greater or safest place than in the stomach of an Emperor such as yourself. It must be done for it is the safest way to ensure the host does not try and leave should he grow irritable of his task"

I hated the idea, but when I spoke to Eva, she knew what had to be done. She had read of all the traditions of her people and was well prepared. She had a good idea as to who would be her heat source. "I like the way Uncle Jeff looks" she said as we laid in bed the night before dinner. "But your Uncle Undertaker is a very large man. Is he really your father's brother?"

"I never really asked," I told her.

"But there's also Matt Hardy"

"Not him. He has been through enough Eva, you know about Dark, and what he did to my Uncle Matt!"

She nodded as she snuggled closer and closer to me. "But that's why I want him! I want a hero to look after the children and me, he's a great one in this world, every child knows of that story. But none know that it is truth"

This was sounding worst the worst the more I heard about it, not to mention how rotten of luck would it be that she would pick Uncle Matt… Well, she did. He had gained weight as of late from a realm job and stuck out in Eva's mind as the best choice. As the dinner began and my Uncle was asleep, the elders marked his body as tradition stated. You know what happens from then on.

I didn't want to do it, I really didn't. But I had no choice. He threatened to leave, and if he did and I wasn't there should something happen to him, I would never forgive myself! I nearly didn't do it, when I saw what was becoming of Uncle Matt. But when he was getting ready to leave and telling my father what I had been doing. There was no choice. The moment he turned his back did I gulp him down. He screamed once as he fought his way down my throat and into my stomach. What was strange though was how my insides altered. My stomach concealed him and embraced Uncle Matt. He resist inside as I eased myself onto the ground and tried to calm him down. I ingested the blankets for a reason! He was still stuck in my chest when I gave one final swig. He drifted farther and farther down until I felt a settling bulge in me. The deed was done, as I rubbed my sides I didn't hear the door open. That was when I heard Uncletaker's voice.

I didn't think they would be here, yet when I saw the look on Jeff's face. He was worried sick for his brother, it was then Matt began to toss about painfully inside of me. He tried to scream to get noticed, as the movement became more violent under my skin. I rushed my father and the rest from the room just in time. I forced myself against the door. I once more rubbed down my sides and tried to encourage uncle Matt to settle himself in there. He's hurting me, but I was more worried he was going to hurt Eva or himself. He tried to force his way back up through my throat, but I promptly gulped him back down again. "Sorry Uncle, you must stay in there." I pleaded with him.

Panic took over the moment I saw Uncle Matt's hand escape through my stomach's hole! Gently, I tried to push it back in to get him to stay. But the elders came the moment my father left. They saw my situation and nodded to it. "He can come out through there, but not very far." One said. I was ushered to the throne to sit down as they looked over the situation. His arm was getting out farther!

"Hold him in a while longer" said another.

I kept pushing his arm back in when my gut began to feel strange. It bumbled lowly and rumbled so greatly I shook! Uncle Matt's hand went back in, until he forced himself completely out. From his chest up he managed to escape, but the rest of him refused to budge. He began screaming in horror and cursing aloud at me that I tried to eat him. I nearly panicked since he came out of such a small space in my stomach! He kept trying to break free he was pulling with all his might. I could feel my insides tug as he pulled. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Pull him in gently!" I was ordered. Gently I began to suck in my stomach. Matt slowly came back in and vanished into me once more. The elders brought in plaster that they used on Uncle Matt from earlier, it was placed in my navel to prevent him from trying to escape again.

I was getting worried. "He's not happy," I told the elders. "We can't do this to him!"

"You have little choice right now. He is what stands between life and death for your queen and children! You cannot feed your wife when she in such a state. Nor are you able to retain the heat she needs."

"We should have warned him. He would have done it if we asked!" I protested

I began to feel a tightening inside of me. The elders gently checked my sides and my stomach. "You have sealed him, he cannot leave. Not anymore. Now young sire, listen carefully," The oldest elder told me what had just happened. The tightening was my stomach wrapping around Matt in a gently coil. I feel when he is hungry. They kept expressing how important it was of me to stay calm and ensure Matt was kept large. It was of great importance.

They assisted me to the throne and stated I should rest. I have to ensure Matt settles and everything has gone according to tradition. The elders left as Matt began to resist again, he really didn't want to be forced into this. I shut my eyes to sleep, but I heard him. Uncle Matt was screaming as if he stood right next to me! But… how? I jumped every time I heard it, it grew worst when his voice seemed to echo the room. "WHY!" he would demand. "Why did you do this! Kratos, you know I would never hurt you. What the hell happened?" I thought I was going mad with guilt, not realizing I was connected to uncle Matt through a telepathic link.

"Uncle Matt, please let me explain!" I would call to the room. I thought I was going out of my mind until he began to yell at me once more.

"No, get your dad back and get me out!"

"I can't!"

I remember this blinding flash of light. I must have fallen unconscious. The flash allowed me to remain in the room, a dream state as it were. I looked as I should and before me was Uncle Matt with his fists balled, there was a horrible curl in his lip as I knew very well. He was extremely upset. "Kratos… what have you done!"

I began to cry to him, telling him what had happened and why I did what I did. I was told how serious the consequences were if I did not follow the tradition for Eva, it was also the first time in thousands of years since a dragon has survived and mated. "I thought it was a good idea, I assumed it was nothing more than what dad did for me when I was a infant at first. But everything so different! I didn't know before that Sheeva couldn't stay out exposed to the elements. They told me the night before the dinner party with you and the others. At the time, she was picking…" I paused as Matt nodded.

"No kidding. Why me though!" he demanded. "You know the hell I have been through already, and now you put me through this! Hell, I rather be Dark's pet right now than trapped inside of your gut!"

"Nothing will happen to you in there! I swear Uncle Matt!" I told him with all the sincerity I could in my voice. I went on to explain Eva picked him because he was plump from the Realm job. As well his survival of Dark is legend to the Shokan people. "She wanted a hero to be hers in this great time of need" I explained.

Matt was still angry, yet his look began to lighten. "Why didn't she ask? I may have done it if she did!"

"We cannot ask. It's the law once more. She thought it would be honorable for you to do this. It's obvious you don't, and I am truly sorry"

"Ok… ok, we'll work this through. Get me out and we will sit and talk about it"

That was easier said than done. "I… can't," I whispered. Uncle Matt was getting stressed as he questioned why. I told him about my stomach, it has firmly fitted around him, so I can't bring him back up. "You have to stay until Eva is ready for the children"

"Ok… ok… here's what we do…" Matt began to think over possible ideas but grew stumped.

"I swear to you Uncle Matt. I will take care of you. You took care of me when I was a child… Nothing will harm you!"

Uncle Matt was still upset with me, yet he understood now. "You need to promise me, when your dad comes back. You tell him everything! The whole truth!"

I cringed to think of Father's reaction to me deceiving him and the others. But I agreed and promised to tell Uncle Jeff as well.

I woke once more, my stomach was calm, settled and no longer hurt. I was about to drift into a rest, when I heard a ruckus coming outside the doors. The elders came into the room… followed by my father!

I am in deep trouble!


	8. Chapter 8 Earth Realm

Chapter 8- Earth Realm- Kane.

I felt rejected the moment we returned home. Jeff too. He was worried about Matt. Taker and Dave went their on way, but I remained with the young Hardy. It wasn't like Kratos at all to kick us out like that, I had a horrible feeling about this.

Just then, Randy Orton approached us. "Kane! I got something to show you!" he sounded desperate.

"Not now Randy, my brother is missing!"

Orton nodded as he looked to me with a look… this WAS concerning Matt. "I… think I know where he is" Orton muttered. "But don't get too excited"

Any idea or news on Matt was good news. Jeff joined me in the horrible feeling soon enough when Orton warned him not to get too excited to the concept of knowing where Matt is. We followed Orton down the hall into an enclosed locker room. It was stocked with ancient book as they lay up against the wall and all about the floor. I recognized some of the titles from Nether Realm. Some though didn't even belong to me! "Orton…"

Before my question could escape me, he said Cryme Tyme and Cena went to check on Princess Kitana to see if she was back home yet. So no one was, they 'borrowed' a few books of interested.

I got to get their library card!

Orton began to sift through the books and pulled out ones with marked pages. He used sticky notes all about the book. He opened one and began to read a little of the Shokan dragons that died out, except for the rare birth every 1,000 years. He brought up an interesting fact. The birth of a Shokan dragon occurs in the same year as the royal jelly from Kitana's realm.

That couldn't be a coincidence. Randy went on to another book and explained. "Ever since the thousand year birth of a Shokan Dragon came to be. Many not only died of broke hearts. But there were other complications involving reproduction." He went through each scenario with details. One died by freezing to death. Another starved, the third was both causes, all happened after they mated successfully. The fourth example he came was no compatible nests….

"What does that mean?" Jeff asked.

Randy went to another book, elder Shokans and that of Kitana's people from the mast kept record of the deaths of the Shokan dragons. Explaining what killed them and how it remedies. Before Orton explained he pulled out a book from Kitana's realm. "Shokan female dragons are fragile when they are with child. They are unable to keep in body heat and eat solid food. Therefore they seek one with an internal source. A nest of living flesh and blood, warm blooded and soft to the touch. Large enough to hold her and thick enough to keep her warm." His eyes gazed at Jeff. "Sound like anyone we know?"

"Matt" he whispered. "But how? How do they make a nest out of him? They don't kill him do they?"

"No. Females have an odd ability. They can contort the flesh to their will. The manipulation is over that of dragon scales and soft tissue. She burrows her body in through the naval cavity to enter the host's stomach…" he explained.

"Unbelievable" I whispered, but we have seen stranger right? Orton said there's a shock pain to it, but nothing serious.

"It's how many of the females died. The source cannot be directly linked to their bloodlines, or that of the children. It's never explains why. But when those things were plentiful, contests were held to gain such a privilege of becoming the nest!"

"They sure knew how to have a good time back then," muttered Jeff.

Randy continued. The contest was who could grow the largest. "Due to the honor seen in this. Males close to the female, friends as such would grow fat to impress the pregnant female. The act is considered to be very bonding. The more I heard of this the more it fit the bill as to what the hell was going on around here. "Males would drink royal jelly to gain and maintain their mass. It cannot be digested and passed through so it remains inside of them to keep them thick and warm to the female… an edible blanket sort of speak. The Female chooses the day of need. She forces herself in and settles into the male as he gorges one final time on an overly robust meal."

"Why doesn't the female ask?" I questioned.

Randy pulled out another book. Shokan law. The expecting female cannot ask or choose ahead of time her nesting option, it avoids competition and as well the surprise of being selected is part of the honor.

Randy put the law book to the side as he read ahead in the other book. He stopped reading as his face went pale. "So we find Eva and we find my brother?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, the nest males and pregnant females don't stay out in the open" Randy paused as he wondered how to phrase his next few words. "The father to be, protects both when they have prepared themselves. Putting them in a safe place that is as close to him as possible"

I didn't like where this was going. "Where Orton? Their pouch?" I asked.

Randy shook his head no. "Males don't have pouches. They instant they swallowed their mates and nesters whole… they keep them in their stomach"

Jeff didn't blink as he fell into the corner of the room. Tears streamed down his face. "We walked in on that… Kratos… wasn't finishing a meal… Oh God! He was gulping down Matt!"

"At least he wasn't eating him. There is a difference." Orton said in trying to comfort Jeff. But he failed horribly on that. "Look, Matt is safe, he is fully protected in Kratos until Eva is ready for the birth"

"But why him! It could have been anyone of us!" Jeff demanded.

I knew why. "He was most appealing. When we went to the dinner. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Matt. He returned from a realm job remember? He was full. Everyone was too lean and thin for her to use," I explained. Damn it, I shouldn't have made him go!

Jeff went from terrified to pissed off. "We go back and get him the hell out!"

Orton shook his head no once more. "You can't. When swallowed, he's done there for good until the time comes. The moment he hit the stomach walls, he was trapped. He needs to stay down for at least three months"

"THREE MONTHS!" Jeff screamed.

"Unless something happens to Eva and the children she is carrying. If Matt gets removed, they are goners. That's why the male swallows them, so no harm could come to them"

I didn't want that to happen, I don't want to see a friend suffer. But I don't want to lose my grandchildren. Randy closed up the book. He walked out without uttering another word. Jeff however turned his anger to me. "You knew… didn't you!" he demanded of me.

"I knew nothing of this Jeff! I'm sorry it happened, but there is nothing we can do about it now. I'll take you back to confront Kratos about it. I am just as upset as you are…"

"Take me back to the Shokan Realm" Jeff snapped at me. I promised him I would in a moment, but we're not going alone…


	9. Chapter 9 Deep trouble

Chapter 9- Big trouble- Kratos.

I forced myself to my feet as Dad stormed into the room, he didn't come alone. "We tried to stop him sire," one elder explained.

Jeff soon followed but I knew I was in deep when mom came! "Leave us," she growled to the Shokans.

"But… your…"

"LEAVE!" she roared. Everyone jumped in the room, including me. Dad stepped back with Jeff as my mother confronted me. "Sir mister" she hissed.

Taking a seat on the ground, mother lectured me to no end. I didn't say a word as she vented out how disappointed she was and how I could do this to a family member. "You're uncle… YOU'RE FATHER'S FRIEND!" she snapped. "How would you feel if that happened to one of your brothers? Jeff is not happy with you. You, Kratos, have a very large debt to pay to the Hardy family. What do you have tp say for yourself you man?"

My head nodded to her as she asked if I had anything to say for myself. "I wanted to warn him… everyone about this. But I couldn't, by order of the elders and the tradition they stand by. Eva too, if anything was off, just the least bit. She would die mother. As well if I tried to convince her to not use Uncle Matt…" I paused as I turned to Uncle Jeff.

"I swear I will make amends with you, and earn back your trust Uncle. Please… Please forgive me" I begged tearfully.

He couldn't even look at me right now, he got up and left the room leaving me with my parents. Mom's look softened as she embraced me tightly. "He will forgive you eventually, you take good care of Matt!" she said.

Dad too gave me a hug and also a small bundle, some stuff to keep Uncle Matt busy. Once they left, I knew I had to figure out a way to repay my uncles for all of this. Searching through the bag, I found a fully charged Ipod with headphones. I was hesitant to choke it down but I did for him.

With peace of mind, I told the elders that the tradition must be altered. Times are not the same as they were tens of thousands of years ago, proper edict needs to be practiced and honored. They agreed with me on the term and vowed to uphold.

I went to my chambers for a while, sitting and waiting not knowing what I need to do. Dad always kept himself busy since he always had to eat! But, since this is all backwards I don't know what is proper anymore, Uncle Matt was board out of his tree, and so I had to gulp down my second piece of technology. It's a good thing PSPs are easy to get down.

By day three, the guards had told me I was to address the Shokan people. If there's one thing these people enjoyed it was gathering to see their magnificent and might King, standing tall and proud. The people always liked me for my strong and solid body. Well, I wonder what they will think of the makeover? Not to mention, large crowds make me queasy, part of the reason why I didn't become a wrestler.

At the moment, throwing up was the very last option right now. I had to maintain my constitution. I was reluctant to go out onto the main balcony, the thing was a flat slab of rock with no rails what so ever. I stood at the door entrance, and saw the people gather as far as I could see. The elders insisted I go out and speak, but I already had second thoughts.

Well in the words of Uncletaker, Suck it up!

I gathered my courage and walked out as tall and proud as I could, the cheers vanished as the people got a good look at me. Silence fell over the land as no eye blinked. Whispers shortly began soon after, yet smiles came over each of their faces. "Look at him!" One would whisper.

"Such a belly, he is a father to be! Yes, I am certain of it! THE KING IS A FATHER IN WAITING!" One solider yelled aloud.

The noise grew to the point of deafening, until I raised my arms for silence. When I was able to speak over them, I did so as proud as I could. "Ever since I have been chosen to be your King, I have taken great pride and privilege in learning your customs and ways. You are proud warriors! Although there is no war to fight, you still do so. You fight to keep food on every table and ensure no Shokan goes hungry. You fight with nature to wield its crops. I found myself in a difficult battle…"

I paused for a moment as I lay my hands on my core. "My darling Queen is expecting yes, but I was not aware of the ways of the Shokan dragon. She had found herself selecting a dear friend of my father. One who helped raise me as an infant, and made him her host. He, did not wish to be such"

A gasp came from every warrior. Some even cursed aloud. "But he had full right to be upset. He was every much so, for I did everything necessary to keep Eva happy. She began to dwell in her host as he nearly leaved before… before he could be protected… and secured into me. But, you all see, that is no longer the case"

I continued on to say how proud I was of my Uncle yet never gave his name, not yet. I spoke of much of a warrior he was and the honor in him that despite what I have done, how Eva and I used him to our own benefit and yet he has remained with us. "He once thrashed about defiantly, and now, he settles. To him, I give thanks and honor his bravery!"

I don't know if everyone knew what I was talking about, but they cheered me either way. I finished addressing the people as the elders whisked me out and led me to my chambers once more. I grew tried, and needed to rest. "This is but a small portion of your duty sire. You have many rough and treacherous days ahead, be aware. Your comfort will be sacrificed for that of the others within"

I could only nod, but didn't take in fully of his words. I would wish I listened better!


	10. Chapter 10 Inner thoughts

Chapter 10- Inner thoughts- Matt.

Well, I can seriously cross this off the list of things I never, ever, ever wanted to do. That would be swallowed alive!

I should have seen it coming though, the way Kratos was looking at me. The moment I turned my back, half of me was already stuffed into his mouth. He gently lifted me off my feet as I slid down his neck. Kicking and screaming all the way of course! When I dropped, my upper half was still stuck until the push got me all the way down. I landed on the down blanket he ate earlier and found myself trapped in the belly of the beast. I kicked and screamed, tossed and turned the best I could until the stomach walls contracted… and caved in! I panicked as I felt his hands rubbing over the spots where I just hit. But when I heard Kane's voice I went all out!

Anything, just so they know I was in here! But Kratos ushered them out before Kane clued in. I was getting desperate now, I punched one spot in his stomach and felt my hand sink into it. When a gentle breeze came over my fingers and I could touch his scales, I figured I had a way out of this mess! But he kept holding back. He tried to forced my hand back in, but soon merely just held it in place. The walls were getting tighter now!

I fought him as long as I could until the stomach walls came over me. They stopped just above my chest as I finally was able to burst out of him… well… not the greatest means of escape. But I thought it was a way out until I was pulled in again. His flesh began to soak into mine until they melted into one, we were stuck to one another!

Well you already read about the agreement, I figured if I was here. I might as well stick it through, not to mention what was at stake. Eva and her children, Kane's first grandkids were going to come out of this. I heard everything about what would happen if I am removed, or had left that day. Eva would have died and her children with her, so doing the honorable thing. I stuck it through.

The verbal ass chewing by Kratos' mom also made me feel better.

Despite the tight fit, I had room to move about, although every time I did, the walls rumbled and moaned like a hungry stomach. That didn't set my mind at ease! Kratos did try and make me feel at home by choking down an Ipod and PSP. I was kept entertained for a while. Kratos was able to spit them back up for recharging. What was odd though was what it was like inside. Sure it's dark, cramp and odd noises here and there. But, it was rather relaxing.

Kratos walks with a sway that I know! But I don't move. It's like I am anchored down so I don't get 'sea sick' as it where in here. But from time to time, he would rock himself to sleep, that I felt and enjoyed… after all… I was the one who rocked him to sleep as an infant!

What I was enjoying were the messages! Yeah, you read right! As of late I would feel multiple hands come over Kratos' core and gently rub in circles. It became soothing and very relaxing to me. Might as well get comfort where you can right?

Another thing was the hot springs. Ok, it's better when you can enjoy it yourself. But with the way I was, the heat mellowed me out as the bubbling water washed over Kratos' scales like warm hands. Like I said, get comfort where you can, and find a way to enjoy the situation you're in. I am trying to look at this right now as a three-month vacation.

That or McMahon is going to chalk it up to maternity leave.

What concerned me though was Eva. She can only feed off of others, who are warm blooded? It didn't make sense. Let alone assist in the fact that once more, I get pulled into these situations. What was weird though that I was more dragon than my normal self, I can eat beyond my limit and I was starting to get snackish. A day later, I was starving!

I pushed on the stomach side to gain Kratos attention, we talk telepathically a lot as I told him I was starving. However, he didn't know how to go about doing this. 'Ok, so… how do I get food to you?' he asked of me.

At this point, it could have been ABC'ed (already been chewed for those who are unfamiliar with the lingo) But I wanted meat! I wanted pigs, swine men, anything! It had to be big and filling too! When I told him this, he was startled, however he promised to do his best.

I don't know about you, but I think this is going to turn out stranger than normal!


	11. Chapter 11 The oddness continues

Chapter 11- The oddness continues- Kratos.

"Elders, I have a problem"

It was a serious meeting, pain was shooting through my stomach as it became too much to bear. It just started five minutes ago after Matt told me he was hungry. As I explained the situation to the five Shokan elders, they didn't look worried the least bit. "Sire, you are free to help yourself to the live stock and prisoners should need be…"

"But… Matt…"

"He will manage," they said.

Well, I started off small. A pig, that should do it. I swallowed it down after warning Matt something was on it's way down. In return I felt the lump shift and it was consumed again the second time. 'Bigger!' Uncle Matt called.

I moved up from small pigs, to boars and even swine men! Four of those later and I was too full myself to move! Perhaps this was what the elders meant by my comforts are going to come after others. I had to oblige Matt.

We were full for now, but I began to get a bad feeling of this. This would happen once a week, I go on a feeding binge until Uncle Matt said he was good. He was never in pain… but I was. Constantly! It was also when I noticed a very disturbing pattern as the Shokan doctor did weekly check ups. He always measured me. After every large meal I eat, my size remains as is until a larger feast makes me grow once more. It came to the point where I couldn't sit on any chairs, fit in my own bed or anything of the sort!

A pleasant break came a month later. Uncle Matt wasn't even hungry, which was odd. It worried me when week after week he didn't want anything to eat, but I was told it was ok, this was suppose to happen.

I took time to relax out in the open, travelling through the town, I lay on a lush grass area and relaxed myself, the sun always made me feel better.

But I wasn't alone for very long. The Shokan children were quick to approach me, they were curious to my size but more so as to who was inside of me. "Father said you chose a champion, who is he?" one of the young girls asked.

"A champion?" I asked. But then realized that's what they called whoever was chosen to tend to the expecting female. "Indeed, and a hero, one you know very well!" I said to her with a smile. I rolled myself up and found a stiff tree to lean against, the children kept staring at me wanting to know the name.

"A hero? Who is he?" The young boys kept asking. "If he is a hero he must have a name!"

I patted myself and said. "He is a great one, a dear one to me too. I call him uncle, for he is a good friend of my father. His name is Matt, Matt Hardy!" I whispered to them.

Their little eyes widened as they rushed and called to anyone who would hear them. "His name is Matt! His name is Matt!"

'Hear that Uncle, you're a legend!' I called.

Uncle Matt laughed as I found myself falling asleep against the tree.

When my eyes opened again, I found myself sitting in a madeshift chair, one with plenty of room! The Shokan people had decorated the streets in colorful weapons and festive candles. "Are you ready for tonight sire?" one old warrior asked of me.

"Tonight?"

Many were confused that I was unaware as to the evens of tonight. One Shokan woman told me it was a blue moon tonight, the night of endless hunger. I had a bad feeling about this!

She said that during the full blue moon of the year, when a dragon is with child, her host becomes hungry. "He does not eat for a month, but tonight… he cannot stop and must be fed until sunrise! It is a great celebration, we have prepared a great banquet for Matt Hardy. And we hopes he enjoys."

The sun was starting to set, the moon was in full view and just started to turn blue. Matt… grew hungry. I felt his body shake and rumble aloud as he asked for food. The Shokans had begun to approach with their offering. Many of the warrior men had gone to realms and captured swine men. Others had brought exotic monstrous creatures for the feast. I just wondered how I would hold all of this!

I had begun to bring these beasts in, I felt full after an hour, but Matt wanted more, much more. When I grew too weak to continue, the festival moved into their second phase. The chair collapsed down, I lay flat on my back as they brought a large device! It looked like a funnel forged of leather and steel. "Forgive us sire for this rude device, but you must continue!" One child whispered to me.

It was forced into my jaws and was pushed in beyond my will to swallow. They forced down their offerings, no matter how I tried to protest it was done until the sunrise the next morning. By that time, I had no use of my arms or legs. I was one giant belly of a dragon!

I was taken back to the castle, and brought into the throne room to rest. Sleep came easily, yet I was woken by a loud thrashing noise. Shokan men were letting out a battle cry as the sick sound of flesh against stone echoed the halls. One of the guards charged into the room, he forced me to my feet and told me to run. That's not much of an option right now. Walking is even a task! But I listened to him. I gradually got myself out of the room. I was lethargic and slow. Just as I got out of the room did the guard come flying through the door! I began to waddle as fast as I can, but everything strained in me as I didn't get far. I collapsed against a wall just to catch my breath. Five mortal men in black coats then surrounded me. They were armed with swords as they glistened in my direction.

"You know, I do need a new set of horns for my mantel!" One said.

"Fine, but I keep what's in him!" said another.

"No… please don't do this! What have I done to wrong you?" I demanded.

The men laughed, I have not wronged any of them. What I didn't know was someone had a price on my head!


	12. Chapter 12 Just in time END

Chapter 12- Just in time- Jeff.

As two months passed, no one knew the wiser that the dark clone was Matt, nor did the dragons ask about him. I began to think of way Kratos is going to repay my brother for this. That was until Randy came into the room. "Jeff, I need you to come with me now!" he called.

"What's wrong?"

"Later, we go now!" He took hold of my arm and teleported to the Shokan realm once more. I might as well get a house here! Randy pulled me into a room as he heard someone coming. Men… mortal men walked the halls, wearing black uniforms and armed with long, glimmering swords. Randy told me quickly he found a passage of a Shokan dragon who nearly made it full term. But she, her mate and her host were killed after a blue moon festival. The male get too full to move so he cannot defend himself.

We stalked them men down the hallway. Orton kept a distance, but stayed close enough, they just entered the throne room. They did battle with the Shokan guard as Kratos barely got himself out. What the hell has he done to himself?!

The men were in pursuit yet one claimed that they could take their time. "He's not going anywhere."

Wait, that voice!

Orton recognized it as well, we stalked the men down the hall as they surrounded a very large Kratos. He was out of breath and too weak to defend himself. He was begging for his life as the men were ready to attack. "Please, I have a family in here!"

The men paused and turned to one another. "You know what that means?" the leader asked. "Black market goods!"

I transformed and attacked! Taking three men down, I just mulled them! All the while screaming at them to stay away from my brother. Orton came in and knocked the other two out. He found a loose chain and tied them all together, Kratos sighed with relief. "Thank God" he said to us.

"What the hell happened to you?" I demanded of Kratos.

He rolled his eyes to me and said Matt had a healthy appetite. Orton on the other hand stared down at the five men. "Lin Qui." He growled lowly.

"Uncle Randy, you know them?"

"Yeah, before you were born Kratos, I was challenged for the power of the Ninja Scorpion. Ironically the five men I faced, are the ones in chains right here, right now." Orton slapped one into consciousness, when he realized what had happened he cursed Randy.

"You ruined a good thing for us boy!" he scolded. "All they wanted were the horns of the Emperor of the Shokans. We could have made a profit on the side with his offspring!"

"Who paid you?" I growled.

The ninja refused to talk. "They went into business for themselves, like you heard them say. Black market goods, Earth realm is a HUGE buyer of dragon parts and they don't even know it!"

Randy knew that they wouldn't tell us the truth. Luckily he figured it out though. They are the most disciplined warriors out there. The Shokan guard and an elder soon joined us, they saw the chained men and growled lowly. "Death" was the first words from the elder. We released the chains and watched them get carried off, Kratos was helped to his feet and supported to a secure room. I couldn't explain what came over me, but the fact that I knew my brother was in danger probably set off my fit of rage.

The elder thanked us, Randy's hand came onto my shoulder and told me we can go now.

Once we were home, I had to ask how he knew! "Of all times and of all places. How did you know Kratos was going to get attacked?"

Randy told me about the reading he has been doing, an incident were one Shokan dragon came full term and yet was slaughter after the blue moon festival. "You saw how Kratos looked. But this also answers why they get a non related dragon to become the host for the female"

I was rather confused, yet Randy explained when I saw they were going to attack, I wasn't thinking about Kratos' well being. I was thinking about Matt's! "Family looks out for family. When two aren't around, a third party is always handy"

"The bonding…" I whispered.

He nodded to me and told me rather good news. "With the way Kratos looks. You're about to get your brother back soon enough"

That was good news to me!

It would be two weeks later. We were given an urgent message from the Shokan realm, courteously of the missing Princess Kitana! All dragons were to be there, and so we went. Much to my surprised, Kratos wasn't much smaller than the last we saw of him. He was larger! Not to mention moaning painfully on the ground. He was kept on his side as Princess Kitana and her mother were rubbing his sides. His stomach was a mess and moved about in a violent motion. "What's going on?" I whispered to Kane.

Not even he knew, but he and his Mrs. were very nervous. A violent tremor ripped through Kratos as he felt ill. Something was coming up! I nearly turned away but he regurgitated a large down blanket like it was a hairball! No one said anything. There was an awkward silence as we started at the odd object. "Uh, I was expecting a little more than that," announced Triple H.

However, the blanket began to squirm as something was coming forth. Matt pulled himself out of the tangled mess and looked rather surprised to see the outside world once more. He looked between the blanket and then Kratos. "I don't want to go on that ride again" he said the moment Matt noticed us in the room.

He growled lowly at the light as I knocked him to the ground out of pure excitement. "You're ok!" I kept crying to him over and over again.

Matt laughed with me as he returned the embrace. What was odd though was when he came off the ground, all Shokan warriors bowed before him. They went to one knee and lowered their heads in respect to him. "Whoa… what's that about?" he asked.

Sindel smiled as she said Matt had gained warrior statues for what he did. "It's a great honor! Also it's the sash you're wearing" I noticed it then, it was the same sash the guards wore!

Matt however was puzzled as he turned to Kratos. "Wait, how did he gain the weight… if I was the one eating?"

That itself was a biology lesson! We learned that when Matt eats, he's not only eating for Eva and her children, but Kratos.

Kratos digestive system went into complete shut down so Matt wouldn't be mistaken as food. Since Matt didn't need the weight, Kratos' body sucked it right out of him! No one complained, my brother looked better than ever in all honesty.

Kratos himself continued to moan painfully for a while longer, until Eva escaped from him through his stomach. It's not pleasant to see one come out of another's belly button! Yet she was back to her ravishing self again her attention turned to her husband, a proud look came over her as she comfort Kratos.

Yet everyone else was still very confused. "What's going on?" Taker asked.

Kitana smiled as Kratos settled and drifted to sleep. "Eva gave birth in Kratos after Matt was coughed up. The children now sleep in Kratos' belly until they make their way out. They will feed on his weight"

"So… the Shokan pouch… is their stomach?" Kane questioned.

Kitana nodded as she turned and apologized to Matt for deceiving him. He had three months to think about it, yet he said nothing and just nodded his head. "Whatever" no doubt this would have happened either way.

"I need a shower, a hot, piping shower!" Matt announced.

Before he left, Eva took hold of his hand. She embraced Matt tightly and thanked him for all he did. "I look forward doing this again with you" she said with a grin.

Matt laughed. "Good one!" he said. But… Eva wasn't kidding. "You're… not joking…"

"No, you were perfect. You kept me safe and sound, and fed… I never felt more secure. Matt Hardy, my family's hero! I will turn to you next time," she said.

When we got home Matt begged Kane to get his son fixed as he went to the showers. Kane on the other hand turned to ever dragon and remained them. "She could always change her mind!"

He left with his wife as no man spoke at first. "Not it" announced the Undertaker.

By the way, Matt got his Ipod and PSP back two weeks later.

THE END.


End file.
